the_supersmith_creationsfandomcom-20200214-history
NBC's Pollen (fictional channel)
NOTE: 'This is fanmade/web-channel for entertainment and also in ''under construction. Pollen is NBC's Saturday morning kids block targeted to younger children only in southern states and Vyond cities or states. Pollen also includes educational shows for learning demographics and for entertainment. Random shows, even on original children's shows on YouTube that is too younger should be strictly valid. This channel block begins every Saturday at 6:00am and ends at 11:00 am. It’s also the sister channel of NBC and the NBCUniversal Media. This channel will be as related as Sprout (now Universal Kids) but it wouldn’t show the old bumpers left from the dead kids' channel. (Sprout) '''Genre *Friends and Family *Fantasy *Educational Friendly *Comedy *Adventure 'Brand Details' *Photo Animations (Amy Winfrey Style) *Expand Circle *Teared up Drawing *Notebook Type Art Pieces 'Channels' *'Oklahoma' **KFOR-TV Ch. 4 - Oklahoma City **KTEN-TV Ch. 10 - Sherman, Texas **KJRH-TV Ch. 2 - Tulsa *'West Virginia' **WVVA-TV Ch. 6 - Bluefield **WBOY-TV Ch. 12 - Clarksburg **WSAZ-TV Ch. 3 - Charleston **WTAP-TV Ch. 15 - Parkersburg *'Delaware' **WRDE-LD Ch. 31/WBOC-LD Ch. 31.3/WSJZ-LD Ch. 31.4 - Salisbury, Maryland *'North Carolina' **WCNC-TV Ch. 36 - Charlotte **WRAL-TV Ch. 5 - Raleigh **WITN-TV Ch. 7 - Washington **WECT-TV Ch. 6 - Wilmington *'South Carolina' **KDLV-TV Ch. 5 (satellite of KDLT) - Mitchell **KNBN Ch. 21 - Rapid City **KDLT-TV Ch. 46 - Sioux Falls *'Virginia' **WVIR-TV Ch. 29 / WVIR-CD Ch. 29 - Charlottesville **WSVW-LD/W22EX-D Ch. 30/22 - Harrisonburg **WAVY-TV Ch. 10 Richmond **WWBT-TV Ch. 12 Roanoke **WSLS-TV Ch. 10 - Portsmouth, Norfolk *'Washington' **KNDU-TV Ch. 25 - Richland **KING-TV Ch. 5 - Seattle **KHQ-TV Ch. 6 - Spokane **KNDO-TV Ch. 23 - Yakima *'Kentucky' **WNKY-TV/DT Ch. 40 - Bowling Green **WLEX-TV Ch. 18 - Lexington **WAVE-TV Ch. 3 - Louisville **WPSD-TV Ch. 6 - Paducah *'Tennessee' **WRCB-TV/DT Ch. 3- Chattanooga **WNBJ-LD Ch. 39 - Jackson **WBIR-TV Ch. 101 - Knoxville **WMC-TV Ch. 5 - Memphis **WSMV-TV Ch. 4 - Nashville *'Florida' **WESH-TV Ch. 2 - Daytona Beah **WBBH-TV Ch. 20 - Fort Myers **WNBW-DT Ch. 9 - Gainesville **WTLV-TV/DT Ch. 12 - Jacksonville **WTVJ-TV.DT Ch. 6 - Miami **WJHG-TV Ch. 7 - Panama *'Georgia' **WALB-TV/DT Ch. 10 - Albany **WXIA-TV Ch. 11 - Atlanta **WAGT-CD Ch. 26 - Augusta **WLTZ-TV/DT Ch. 38 - Columbus **WMGT-TV Ch. 41 - Macon **WSAV-TV Ch. 3 - Savannah *'Alabama' **WVTM-TV Ch. 13 - Birmingham **WRGX-LD Ch. 23.1/WTVY-DT4 Ch 4.4 - Dothan **WAFF-TV/DT Ch. 48 - Huntsville **WPMI-TV Ch. 15 - Mobile **WSFA-TV Ch. 12 - Montgomery *'Mississipi' **WNBD-LD Ch. 33 - Grenada **WXXV-DT2 Ch. 25.2 - Gulfport **WLBT-TV Ch. 3 - Jackson **WDAM-TV Ch. 7 - Laurel **WGBC-DT2 Ch. 302 - Meridian **WTVA-TV/DT Ch. 9 - Tupelo *'Louisiana' **KALB-TV Ch. 5 - Alexandria **WVLA-TV Ch. 33 - Baton Rouge **KLPC-TV/DT - Lake Charles **KLAF-LD Ch. 46/KADN-DT2 15.2 Lafayette **WDSU-TV/DT - New Orleans *'Arkansas' **KTVE-TV/DT Ch. 10 - El Dorado **KFTA-DTA (simulcast of KNWA-TV) Ch 24.2 - Fort Smith **KAIT-DT2 Ch. 82 - Jonesboro **KARK-TV Ch. 4 - Little Rock **KNWA-TV Ch. 51 - Rogers *'Maryland' **WBAL-TV Ch. 11 - Baltimore *'Texas' **KTEN-TV/DT Ch. 10 - Ada **KFOR-TV Ch. 5 - Oklahoma City **KJRH-TV Ch. 2 - Tulsa 'Brand Preview '(spoilers) This is the official brand from our logo. Presented to any TV channels. Pollen's Brand Preview.001.jpg|Pollen: White Banner Pollen's Brand Preview.002.jpg|Pollen: Black Banner Pollen's Brand Preview.003.jpg|Pollen: Brand Ident Pollen's Brand Preview.005.jpg|Pollen: Next Bumper Pollen's Brand Preview.004.jpg|Pollen: Schedule Bumper Shows * Cartoons ** The Land Before Time (1998) ** Kipper the Dog (1997) ** Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends (2004) ** Baby Looney Tunes (2001) ** The Muppets Show (1976) ** Clifford the Big Red Dog (Late 2019-present) ** The Mr. Men Show (2006) ** Little Princess (2006) ** Poppy Cat (2011) ** Pablo the Little Red Fox (1999) ** Zou (2012) ** The Chica Show (2012-present) ** The Little Peacock (2009) (Made Up) ** Timothy Goes to School (2000) ** Busytown Mysteries (2018) ** The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show (2000) ** Courduroy (2000) ** Maggie and Ferocious Beast (2000) (Rarely Aired Afternoon) ** Lalaloopsy (2013) ** True and the Rainbow Kingdom (2017) ** Kazoops! (2016) ** Popples (2015) ** Pingu (1986) ** Julius Jr. (2013) ** Hey Duggie (2014) ** Trolls: The Beat Goes On (2018) ** Justin Time (2011) ** Pocoyo (2006) ** The Litt'l Bits (1980) ** Adventures of the Little Koala (1987) ** Adventures of the Gummi-Bears (1989) ** Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats (1984) ** Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers (1989) ** Henry's Cat (1983) ** The Racoons (1985) (Rarely Aired Early) ** Moominvalley (2019) ** Sarah & Duck (2013) ** Nina's World (2015) ** The Adventures of the Book of Virtues) * Live-'Action' ** Bill Nye the Science Guy (1998) ** Toddlers Treehouse (2011) (Made Up) ** Oobi (2000) ** Blues Room (2004) ** Gordy the Series (Upcoming) (Made Up) ** This is Daniel Cook (2004) ** The Animation Station (1995) ** Annedroids (2014) ** Brain Games (2011) ** MasterChef Junior (2013) ** Hi-5 (1999) (Rarely) ** Jim Henson's Pajanimals (2008) ** AstroBlast (2014) * DVD Revisory on TV ** Dr. Seuss Beginner Book Video (1992) ** Scholastic Storybook Treasures (2000s?) * Shows ** Small Potatoes (2011) ** Henry's Cat (2007) 'Logos' ' Pollen (Logo).png|Pollen Logo #1 Pollen Logo|Pollen Logo #2 Pollen Icon Logo -1.png|Pollen Logo Icon #2 Pollen Icon Logo|Pollen Logo Icon #1 Pollen App Icon #1.png|Pollen App Icon #1 Pollen App Icon -2.png|Pollen Logo Icon #2 ' 'Creators' *'Animators': **Eric Smith *'Narrations': **Sally **Kate **Justin **Brain *'Owners' **Bobby Harris **Olivia Anderson **Eric Smith 'History ' *'The "Go!Animate Kids on NBC" Era '(1995-2000) *: Back on August 18, 1995, Go!Animate (now Vyond) teamed up with NBC, and released Go!Animate Kids on NBC. Reducing these latest shows like, "Garfield and Friends", "The Eric Show", "The Bob & Blueberry Show", "The uolliaC Show", "Flintstones", "The Bernstein Bears" and 20+ more. Content showing educational and entertainment shows (related to GoAnimate and other series). On the update on 1998, all of the programs within the block with educational programming (E/I) required by the Children's Television Act, although the educational content in some of the programs was tenuous. On September 19, 2000, Go!Animate Kids on NBC was changed with Go!Animate on NBC. *'The "Go!Animate on NBC" Era '(2000-2002) *: Go!Animate on NBC was released, with different shows that are family-friendly, including the shorts (like the "Adventures of Mr. Stick"). Including the favorites, "Kate City", "The Adventures of Eric", "A Day with PC Guy" "The Adventures of Brain and Eric" and more other stuff. Go!Animate on NBC was also in partnerships with Go!Animate Network. Back the TV shows topic, they still have the children shows like "Garfield & Friends", "Madeline", "The Bernstein Bears", and "Madeline". Until September 10, 2002, Go!Animate started to split apart with NBC and ended the block, (Go!Animate on NBC) Go!Animate-content bumpers still changed for some reason. *'The "Disney on NBC" Era '(2002-2007) *: This block was replaced by Disney on NBC. Target to younger viewers by showing much Disney's cartoon programs: "The Proud Family", "Brady & Whiskers", "Lilo and Series", "Recess", "DuckTales", "Darkwing Duck", "Chip & Dale Rescue Rangers", "Brady and Whiskers", etc. Including the fewer GoAnimate (Vyond) shows: "Tillie and Pam", "The Eric Show", "Kate City" and "Classic Kiddies". And fewer live-action shows: "Lizzie McGuire", "The Suite Life with Zack & Cody", and "Bear in the Big Blue House". Mickey Mouse was the channel host in 2002, on the set of the classroom painted in Red. Now on June 15, 2003, Mickey was replaced with Caillou (from PBS Kids) as channel host, and he also made some segments called, "Sat and Chat" and "Super Sporty" (only in Summer and Spring). The channel was doing great for the younger audiences, until Disney lawsuit this block by using their shows without their contest, and therefore, barely has to marathons of "The Buzz on Maggie" (my 3rd favorite) or "DuckTales" (now replaced with "Phineas and Ferb in 2007) and Caillou announced to shutdown and explains why after the last regular programming (Lastly aired: Brandy & Whiskers) *'The Return of "GoAnimate on NBC" Era '(2009-2015) *: After 2 years, GoAnimate has now getting back to their tracks, they reverted "Disney on NBC" into "GoAnimate on NBC" and the brand was mixed to "Nick on CBS" style. They got the old shows back, and the new ones, "Howard the Series", Some Chibi Peepz Shows, "The Domo Show", Some Grounded Series (if you are a fan of this), "Brain & Steve Show", and "The PBS P-Head Show". fewer Disney shows were still around, "The Buzz on Maggie" (now stopped airing April 12, 2010), "The Replacements", "Madeline", "Ying Yang Yo", and "Little Einsteins" including (still) "Phineas & Ferb", There weren't any original soundtracks, but using the ones from "Nick on CBS". Another update on September 12, 2010, is that they used other music and used narration for bumper and segments. On November 8, 2012, The bumper was updated (back as there original GoAnimate style) The brand is almost just like GoAnimate Network. However, the population of the viewers was getting as low, and the negative criticism for re-running shows, stealing network ideas, and any interruptions of NBC Early News through GoAnimate on NBC Saturday mornings block time. In 2013, Disney almost sued GoAnimate on NBC, so they have to stop airing Disney Shows. But the fraud is still going from the lower viewership and they are losing a lot of money, so they have to shutdown on August 19, 2015, resume back to our normal NBC programmings. *'Pollen: The Current Era' *: After the loss of any Saturday morning blocks, it came back on December 1, 2019, called "Pollen" filled with lots of kids programmings showing educational and fun-fantasy programs. The brands have some 2D circle growing events and Amy Winfrey Styled bumpers. This will improve better like the UK version of NBC (1999-2011) 'Contributors' Special thanks to Danny Phillips, for the Western Saturday Mornings blocks, Kate Goldsburg for the (UK) Pollen TV block, and Caillou for being responsible for the Disney on NBC block. © 1999-2020 Pollen Entertainment Inc. All Rights Reserved. © 1995-2015 GoAnimate/Disney Saturday Morning Blocks Inc. A Division of NBCUniversal. Category:Fictional Channel